Eternal Sunsets
by Trunk'sfallenAngel
Summary: My element is fierce and strong I'm weak and timid.I'm the goddess of fire but I can barely talk.Oh wait it gets better.Then Mom moves us to a small reservation called La Push,that has an aversion to the sun.And on my first day of school I get so excited I make the power go out...oops. My life just got way less dull.
1. Chapter 1

I had seen this day coming from the moment Mom brought him home. She had already been head over heels for Blake by the time we met him. It had been too late. They we're madly in love and already speaking of marriage. So yes I had seen this day coming. The day when we would have to leave Hawaii. I wasn't angry or sad. I was numb, I couldn't feel anything. My mind was on semi auto-pilot.

They had told us the news last week. The shock still hasn't worn off. I had spent my whole life in Hawaii I wasn't sure how to react. It's not like it was this huge life ending thing. I didn't have any friends and I was constantly bullied for being the weird girl. But I was going to miss walking down the beach. I was going to miss waking up to the joyous singing of birds. I was going to miss the forest. I was going to miss the salty fresh air.

But even with all that I would miss I was still some-what excited. I had never visited the rest of the states. The undeniable urge for adventure and the unknown burned in my blood. I wanted excitement and maybe this move would bring it? I wasn't leaving anything important behind me. Phoenix and Athena are coming with me; those two are all I need to survive.

Speaking of my sister, Phoenix was humming and skipping around are shared room. Well it wasn't really are room anymore. Or at least it didn't feel like it.

The once colorful and bright room was now dull. The only thing that remained being two sleeping bags and 4 suitcases. The walls that had been painted every color of the rainbow we're now a plain white. The room was cold and unwelcoming it was a place you wanted to leave as soon as you entered. Are whole house was like this right now.

My Mother had sold all of the furniture but the things in are room, are stuff had been shipped to a small town. I forgot the name of it. Anyway Mom said we didn't need it because Blake had his own house. Blake also had a daughter named Kim; I should start getting used to calling her my sister. I had only met her a few times. She was a relatively nice girl. She had stopped coming to Hawaii a while ago. Blake said it was to see her boyfriend Jared. Oh yeah now I remember where we we're moving, the town was called La Push it was near Seattle.

Blake and Kim described it as being a small Native American reservation. This disappointed me slightly but I bounced back like I always do. After all just because a place was a small doesn't mean it couldn't be interesting! In fact in almost every single one of my mystery books the murder or crime takes place in a remote or small town. I don't care how small the place was, it was still new to me and I was craving a fresh start. Somewhere I wouldn't be labeled as a freak. Somewhere people didn't know that I was a socially awkward girl that cringed at the thought of talking to other people.

This was my chance to reinvent myself. I could be known as bold or even brave! I could be anything in a new place. Even if I was a little anxious at the thought of leaving my home. It didn't bother me. Everyone got a teensy bit scared the first time they left the nest. I was no exception. Despite the brave face Mom put on I could even tell she was nervous about leaving! She had left to visit Blake lots of times, but she was never leaving with the intention of staying in Washington forever.

But now here we are with butterflies fluttering around in are stomachs. Are heads in the clouds dreaming about the future and hoping we wouldn't regret this move. But deep down we weren't REALLY worried we knew this was for the best. Are lives had become to routine we needed that little spark. Are family thrived off the rush that came with the unsure. If we need to let a new person into are lives to achieve this much needed change so be it.

I stare at the window watching as the rain poured down. The pitter patters acting as a lullaby. But I was too pumped to be calmed by Mother Nature's soothing melodies. Even the lighting that steadily illuminated the sky didn't faze me. I was too busy thinking about tomorrow the day when we were leaving home. The day are lives would change for the better or the worse.

This could affect the entire path of the rest of my life. Scratch that, this was for sure without a doubt changing the course of my destiny. I could feel it and when I feel something I'm always right. I didn't know how my life was going to change but I know something would happen when I stepped onto that reservation. Something I hoped would be magical. Everyone needs some magic in their lives. No matter what kind it was.

I look to my left when I feel something wet and cold brush my palm. My Husky Athena looked back up at me. Her eyes attentive and bright. It was as if she could sense all the different emotions brewing inside me. I always got along better with animals than people. My favorite animal being dogs. Dogs don't hate people for no reason. There love is true and they don't have hidden intentions. Once a dog truly commits to you, you are its master forever. Dogs don't stab you in the back like people.

My mind flickers back to the darker period of my life. The time when my only friend had turned on me. I frown shaking my pesky thoughts away. I was determined to be a happier person. I refuse to let hate warp me into a monster. I grin my happy self-returning fully.

"Celeste?" Phoenix asks stopping her ridiculous dancing.

"Yes?" I say breaking eye contact with Athena.

"You okay?" She says staring at me carefully.

I shrug my shoulders as a response. I wasn't quite sure if I was any set emotion. My feeling and thoughts changed with every second. Besides that if I start talking to Phoenix she'll keep talking. Right now I wanted silence and the calming effect that came with it. I didn't want my thoughts any more jumbled than they already are.

Phoenix is naturally the kind of person who wants to talk _everything_ out. Most people would call her the chatter box. That's not a bad thing at all. But she would want to talk about the move. And unfortunately Phoenix didn't share my view of things. She was steaming about the move. She said and I quote "Why do we to move there? What about our lives?". My older sister was in denial that I had a life.

I could understand why Phoenix was upset she is popular and pretty. She is one of the queen bees of our school. She tried protecting me the best she could but she was a year older we didn't have classes together. When she could she'd make people lay off me. But I don't tell her when they bully me. It didn't really trouble me. After all they we're only messing with me because I'm unique.

I watch as Phoenix goes back to whatever she was doing. With that silent cue that the conversation has ended I return to staring out the window. Even though it was raining it didn't feel bad or gloomy. The rain seemed to signal that the worst of my life was over and soon a rainbow would form. Leading me to my pot of gold. Leading me to a new home.

* * *

Like it, hate it? Should I can this one?


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you going to do now?" I ask studying Phoenix carefully.

I had her beaten from the moment we started playing. I knew I would win, it was dull playing games that required wit and planning with Phoenix. She wasn't stupid but she wasn't exactly bright either. I could read through the poker face she had put on with ease. But then again that's what happens when you know someone well enough. She was wondering if there was even the slightest bit of hope for her to win.

It might seem conceited of me to think so, but there was no way she could beat me. I had _way_ to much free time on my hands. Even with all the time Phoenix spent with me I still had too many hours in the day. I spent these moments making my mind sharp or baking.

Phoenix's hand suddenly moves towards her queen, who just so happened to be one of her few remaining pieces. I lean forward eager to end this. It was almost _painfully_ pathetic watching us play checkers. Well I should say watching me win checkers. Because that's the outcome of every match we've ever had since we first started playing this game together. Mind you that was when we we're 6 years old.

She pulls her hand back a look of determination settling on her face. She looked so serious I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop from giggling. Her almond shaped eyes lock with mine and narrow. She must have seen the mirth I had tried to hide. My face turns slightly scared. Phoenix is a happy, bubbly and sweet girl. She is also known to have monster strength and large out bursts of misplaced anger.

"This." She says simply, right before knocking the board halfway across the room.

It hits the wall sending a loud resounding smack through our empty house. The echo of the noise made me twitch. With a smile of superiority that she shouldn't be feeling she leaves the room. I glare at the doorway she made her exit from. The air around me crackles with electricity as I loose control of my temper. I breath in deeply while counting backwards. As I become calm the air goes back to normal.

I then storm into the kitchen. I imagine I must look like one of those emo's in anime with a dark cloud above their head's. I hate it when people walk out of a room like that. She knows that is my biggest pet peeve **ever **!

"You are a horrible loser." I grumble.

"Whatever "She says flipping her flowing Cerulean hair.

I always did find are Mother's names for us ironic. Phoenix is a water elemental yet her name is Phoenix. Phoenix is the sign of the fire elementals. My name is Celeste, Celeste is a shade of blue. I'm the only fire elemental in my family since the late 1940's! And she decides to name me a shade of blue? My Mom has a really twisted sense of humor. And It didn't look like it was changing anytime soon.

"It's not my fault you always lose." I hiss. I can feel my hair stand up just a bit.

"You win because your a cheater." She says shooting a blast of water at my hair.

I hiss as it hits my face. I wasn't in human form so it hurt like a bitch. Seriously it felt like acid was slowly eating away at my very being! Sounds bad right? Well it feels even worse. The pain is so much my flame goes out for a second, leaving my skin an eerie shade of blue instead of it's natural flame color.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Celeste!" My sister screeches running over to my side.

Her hands hover over my skin but don't move to touch me. If she was in human form she would just hurt herself. Right now she's in her true form, her water form. She would only hurt us both if she tried to touch me. Well she wouldn't be hurt right now my flame is out. It would take me up to an hour to regain my flame form if she touched me in my weakened state. I might even pass out! And since we are supposed to be going to the airport soon that wouldn't be very good. The only way we can touch each other without worrying about extreme physical pain is if we take on our human bodies.

My skin slowly heats back up sizzling the water away till it turns to steam. I groan as the soothing heat shoots through my body. I'm a quick healer. Guess that's one of the perks of being a fire goddess. After the pain passes I turn to my sister, my glare is sinister and menacing. It promised retribution to the pain she had just made me suffer through.

"Sorry Cell you know I don't think straight when I'm angry. Most of our family are water elemental too so I forget that you aren't." She says moving to hug me but then stopping. At least she had the sense to do that.

I hold up my hand as she begins to open her mouth. " I don't know when but I will get revenge for that. And this is a promise not a threat." I say in my cold voice.

"I said I"

"You are on mute until we get to Washington." I growl standing up and dust off my dress.

I love this dress it imitates the fire I control. I briefly wonder how I got on the floor. I probably fell from the pain. I smooth my 'hair' as I walk into the kitchen.

"What's with all the shouting in here?" My Mom asks coming in rubbing her eyes.

She must have been sleeping. Water elementals rise with the moon not the sun. Waking up in the day and sleeping at night isn't their natural schedule. I couldn't really understand what was so glorious about the dark. It's depressing and not... bright. But that's their element, me being a fire elemental I could never hope to grasp water. It was my total opposite.

I had given up my quest to understand my Mother and sister when I was 12 years old. They are who they are and I've excepted it. Just like they've excepted me. I love them to death but they really are backwards creatures.

"Phoenix sprayed me with water." I say turning on the electric stove and leaning over the heat. I still felt less warm than I should be.

"Again? Phoenix this is the third"

"Fourth." I correct.

"This is the fourth time you've lost your head in this week alone. Blake doesn't know are secret yet. I want to tell him when the time is right. We can't have these slip ups. I know it will be hard for you girls to stay out of your true forms, but for a while you have too." Mom says kissing my sisters cheek.

"I know Mom. But I'm not good with staying out of form. It's going to put a lot of strain on Me and Celeste's bodies. We can handle staying out of form a day or two maybe even three. But I don't think I could take a whole 5 days let alone more than that!" Celeste groans.

"It will be even worse because we're goddesses of our elements. We always want to be in our natural state. And didn't Blake say it rains there a lot? Even when you tell him and Kim the secret I won't be able to transform very often. I like the rain occasionally but come on. All the damn time!" I pout.

"Don't act like you'll never be able to do it again." Mom rolls her eyes.

"I don't want to have to stay inside when I revert to my fire form. I want to go run around and fly outside. I want to feel the sun on my skin. Kim says you don't get a lot of sun there either! The only people who are tan are the Quileute people. And that's their natural skin tone." I mumble.

"I know not transforming is hard for you girls because your still so young. But it won't be _awful_. Don't get mad about this move now. If I remember clearly you we're the girl that told me to except Blake's proposal. I can handle your sister being negative but not my little ray of sunshine." Mom says giving me her kicked puppy look.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Phoenix whines crossing her arms.

"I _was_ excited, before I knew La Push had a restraining order against the **sun**!" I hiss.

"Come now girls don't you want an adventure?" Mom asks her face hopeful.

"No." Phoenix and I grumble under are breaths.

I was all for the move before, but now I was having second thoughts. My life here isn't glamorous but it was pretty darn good. I wasn't the _only_ kid in the world getting bullied. Moving to La Push wouldn't change my personality. And would I really want it too? What's the point of having friends if they don't like the true you?

I don't want to reinvent myself. I don't want to change. I want to stay how I am. I want my family to consist of Me, my Mom, My sister and my dog. Not us plus Kim and Blake. Don't get me wrong their nice people but wouldn't I miss my old life. Why should I take this blind leap forward without knowing what's on the other side? What if it isn't better at all? Now I felt uneasy about this whole thing.

"Look I've sacrificed a lot to make you two happy. But now I want to be happy. And I'm happy with Blake." Mom sighs running her hand through her pitch black hair.

"Blake is Dad's cheap replacement." Phoenix spits.

"PHOENIX!" Mom shouts her hand flying up to cover her mouth.

"You've done it now." I mumble.

"As much as I want your _Father_ is not coming back. He has found his soul mate. And frankly I don't need your Father back because I have met my own mate. Blake is my mate and I don't want to hear another word on this subject because we are moving to La Push and that is _final_." My sister and I both flinch at her words.

Mom doesn't yell she does something much worse. She talks normally when she's mad. Then her anger and frustration builds up until she explodes over something small, like leaving an empty container of orange juice in the fridge. She also has her lips pierced into a thin line and talks through her teeth. She must me super mad.

We don't say anymore we just freeze. My head is on the burner as it acts like a pillow. The extra heat is making my growing headache go away. Phoenix is watching Mom with a deer in the headlights expression. She's shaking slightly and backing away ever so slowly. If you didn't have supernatural vision you'd barely see the movements.

"Sorry girls. Anyways the cab is going to be here in a couple minutes go get your stuff and put Athena in her carrier." She says blushing lightly before walking out the room.

"Mom is scary." Phoenix whimpers before going to get are suitcases. I know she is going to get them because she doesn't like animals.

I walk around my small house looking for Athena. I finally find her in the bathroom. I change back into human form so I don't burn her. My skin is still pretty hot though. After much cooing and three dog treats I get Athena in her cage. Just in time to because I hear a honk outside. I pick up Athena's cage with ease and start walking to the front door.

When I get there Phoenix is screaming for Mom to hurry up. She has also transformed back. Her once blue hair is now black like my mother's. Her eyes are still an azure shade of blue. When we transform are eyes stay the same. Since my eyes are naturally light red I have to use magic to make them brown.

"So looks like we're moving to La, Push." I say. "You know it won't be that bad for you. It rains there a lot. You like the rain."

"I know but I want you to be happy too." She says.

"If my family is happy I'm happy." I say hugging her.

"Does this mean you forget about the whole water thing?" She asks.

"Forgive you for putting out my flame? that'll be the day." I scoff.

"Can't blame a girl for trying." She sighs.

"Okay girls let's go!" Mom chirps running down the stairs and flying out the door.

"She's excited." I say picking up the carrier once more.

"You think?" Phoenix laughs pulling are suitcases out the door.

I place the cage in the car. My sister climbs in. I hesitate getting in. There is something so final about getting in this cab. Maybe it's the thought that if I get in I may never see this house again. I might never see my _home _again.

It was a scary feeling. I wasn't even in La, Push yet. For some reason this felt like how I thought I'd feel getting off the plane when it stopped in Washington. But they always say the first step is the hardest one. I stare at my house longingly. I was going to miss it so much. All my memories are there. My whole past is there. For so long this place was my shelter from reality.

A hand being placed on my own breaks me out of my thoughts.

"We''ll be fine. We have each other." Phoenix says giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

I nod getting in the car. I still have to hold onto her hand. After all when we stepped one foot onto that airport runway, we'd never be able to go back to the way thing were before. All I would have left of this place are my memories and my family. I would always have those.

And as I watched my house slowly disappear, as we drove further away from our old lives something clicked inside of me. This was going to be the first of one of the many changes I would have to make. And now that it had happened it didn't feel that bad at all.

Everyone had to change _eventually_ and holding onto something isn't making it any less harder to let it go. When my house was but a speck in the distance I turned around. The time for looking back is gone. From now on I would look to the future.


	3. Chapter 3

I'M HERE I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY HERE! I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. This just felt so fantastic. I was finally in La Push. My excitement was off the charts. I had been hesitant for a little bit, but now any form of sadness was washed away from my mind.

"So do you girls like the house?" Blake asks nervously his eyes were darting from Mom, to me and then my sister.

"We love it." Mom and I say at the same time.

"It's alright." Phoenix says glaring at the floor.

She was determined to make this trip hell for all of us. And so far she was doing a pretty good job. I think Mom and I had come to a silent agreement to ignore Phoenix; she'd get over it soon… eventually. I think she's still embarrassed about starting her period on the plane. It was kind of funny. She started freaking out. On the bright side we have our own rooms now!

She was always complaining about having to share. Me on the other hand, I was slightly afraid of sleeping alone. I was petrified of the dark and the things that hid in it. I still slept with a night light. That was the only downside to this trip so far. I'm sure I'll discover more later but right now I'm too caught up with 'in the moment' excitement.

"Hey, we should go for a walk so you can see La Push!" Kim says excitedly.

"Oh can we?" I ask Mom pleadingly.

"You're old enough to walk out the house without asking. Just take your phone kiddo." Mom laughs.

I think she just wanted to get us out the house so Blake and her can have some 'alone' time. I think she was being considerate of our feelings. If I heard Mom and Blake doing _that_... I think I'd just check myself into a mental facility, because there is no way to unhear that. Poor Phoenix got the room next to theirs. She is going to have one hell of a time trying to sleep at night.

"Thank you." I squeal in what can only be described as total joy.

"I think I'll stay here." Phoenix says.

"Are you sure it will be really fun Nix." Kim says.

Kim has always been an only child. Her Mom and Dad got divorced when she was 6. Her Dad dated after her Mom but never anything serious like now. She always wanted siblings but her Dad never settled down with anyone else.

I could understand why she would want a sister. Even though Phoenix annoys me I couldn't imagine life without her. Kim never had a constant best friend to rely on and talk to. She went through most of her child hood alone. From what I understand she's just now coming out of her shell. And that was thanks to her long time crush now boyfriend Jared.

Come to think of it I've only heard Kim talk about two friends. One was a girl that moved away and the other is the girlfriend of one of her boyfriends friends. It was quite obvious Kim isn't much of a social butterfly. But at least she has one friend. I can't count Kim as my best friend anymore because now she's my step sister. Well I can count her it would just be best friend by family and not choice.

That's one of the reasons Mom moved us here. Blake offered to move there. But Mom had met Kim a couple times. If Kim was forced away from her Jared she might never speak again. And since the kids are so mean at my school, correction ex school. They'd tease her till the end of time itself.

Plus Mom saw this as a golden opportunity to get me out of my shell to. I'm not good around other people. My best friends are a dog and my sister. The sister thing isn't that bad, but a dog isn't considered a normal best friend. I don't know why because they call dogs man's best friend.

"I'm sure Kimmy. You and Cell have fun." Phoenix says walking away. She was probably going to have a joyous reunion with her guitar. That girl is an addict when it comes to her music.

"Well then I guess it's just you and me C." Kim grins linking her into my own.

"Guess so." I smile back shyly.

"Bye Dad bye Mo I mean Jean." Kim blushes at her slip up.

It's been so long since she could call anyone her Mom. I felt my heart reach out to Kim in this moment. We both had such similar pasts. We're both phobic of human contact and had missed one parent from a young age.

I often found myself referring to Blake as Dad. Phoenix gets angry when I do that. She seems to hate Blake. I know better though. She was still holding on to the dream that Mom and Dad would get back together. She saw Blake as the reason they aren't together yet. But they had been separated long before Blake came into the picture. I guess he was just the most convenient thing to blame.

Our parents had divorced when she was 9 years old. She could still remember Dad. But I had only been 6. The few things I remembered about him we're stupid little trivial facts. To me he was more or less the guy that calls me once every 3 months and sends me tons of gifts on the holidays. My real Dad is just another one of those faceless relatives.

I haven't had a strong male figure in my life since 2 year. That was when my Mom started to date Blake. My Mom was over joyed that she would gain another daughter. I was just happy I might finally know how a real Dad acts.

"It's okay to call me Mom now Kim. I don't plan on going anywhere soon." Mom laughs holding her and Blake's intertwined fingers.

"Okay then bye _Mom _and Dad." Kim says starting to take me out the house.

"Bye you crazy kids." I laugh winking at Mom in a over exaggerated manner. She rolls her eyes and says bye.

Faster than I can blink we're outside. It's not raining but the sky looks... dull. I wanted nothing more than the sun to come out and wrap me in it's sweet embrace. But I guess I better get used to the cloudy weather. I'm going to be experiencing it for a long time. I almost sink into a depression at that thought. But then I remembered Kim was standing next to me steadily tugging me along.

Then the most horrific thought of all time occurs to me.

"Kim." I say.

"Yes Celeste?" She says turning to me.

"What school will I be going too?" I ask nervously.

"Well since your Mom married my Dad your going to school on the reservation with me! Isn't that great?" She asks.

Oh great I was going to be different _again_. I was going to be the only pale kid at a small Native American school. All the kids would know each other there. On top of being new I'd be the only that didn't look like them. I'm pale and have red hair. I'd stick out like a sore thumb. Why cruel world? WHY!

Kim must have seen my face because she laughed.

"Don't worry most of the kids on the reservation are nice. Besides you won't be the _only _pale chick there. Your sister will be there and we both know here she won't let anyone start bullying you. That girl is a fire cracker. And there are like five maybe six other pale kids. Plus you'll have bodyguards." Kim laughs.

I almost snicker at her choice of descriptive words for Phoenix. I love irony. My life was full of irony. Sometimes I wish I had less of it. But hey life should be interesting.

"Bodyguards?" I ask confused.

I know Mom and Blake were taking precautions to prevent me from being bullied but bodyguards? That's a little bit of over kill. I wasn't totally defenseless. My Mom knows I can defend myself. I just don't like physically hurting other living things. If I hit them back I'd be stooping to their level.

"Jared has some really nice friends. I told them that you get bullied a lot. And I knew you would be nervous about going to school in La Push. So I asked them to protect you when they could." Kim says answering my second question.

My heart warms at the consideration she had for me. A little flame burns at the tip of my fingers. I quickly put it out and look around making sure no one saw. I need to get a lid on my powers. I guess I'm getting a tad bit to excited. Kim is already turning into a protective older sister.

"Oh Kimmy your so sweet." I say hugging her.

It really is nice having someone else looking out for me. I always have people looking out for me. No matter how few of them there are I still have them. Some people have no one. Kim had been one of those people but now she has my family and Jared helping her. Even though I'm not much help.

"Where do you want to go first?" She asks.

"I don't know about anything here, so you can just take me anywhere." I giggle.

"Oh would you like to meet Jared?" She squeals.

Something tells me she just wanted an excuse to meet him. Or maybe she actually wanted us to meet? Nah she wanted to see him.

"Meeting the famous boyfriend, of course I would. Let's go." I say.

"Fantastic!" She says speeding up.

* * *

We stand in front of a small house. Trees surround the little red house. The huge size of the trees made it look smaller than it actually is . It's very quaint and adorable reminds me of my old house.

"Uh Kim is this Jared's house?" I ask.

"No it's his friends Sam's house." She says pulling me towards the steps.

"How are you so sure he's here?" I ask confused.

"He's almost always here." Kim chuckles.

"Wow, he must be really close to his friends." I say.

"He is." She says.

Kim is much more... open then the last time I saw her. She's also much more brave. How much can a person change in 3 months? I wish I could change like she did. This Jared guy must be a miracle worker.

I'm more than a bit surprised when she just opens the door and walks in. She must really know these people to do that. When I don't follow her she sticks her head back out.

"Come on C." She says grabbing my hand and pulling me in.

The girl doesn't realize how strong she is and I stumble forward. Luckily I catch my balance. Thank you gymnastics. Good thing I did to because I would have looked like a major dork in front of a room full of people.

More specifically a room full of tanned, tall, muscular and handsome guys. They must be the definition of tall, dark and handsome.. There are 7 of them to be exact. Did I mention they aren't wearing shirts. Why aren't they wearing shirts? Are they brothers they kind of look alike.

I then realize there are 3 female's in the room one girl is pale. By pale I mean _pale_, she had black shoulder length hair and light brown eyes. Another is a little girl she has russet skin tone, black hair that was in a braid and pretty dark brown eyes. The little girl is sitting on a young guys lap. The boy has curly black hair, dark brown eyes and the same skin color. They all have tan skin. Then there is a really beautiful young woman she also had silky black hair but her eyes we're black.

"Who is this?" A man asks stepping forward.

He was tall, imposing and gave off a powerful aura that frightened me. Out of habit I ran behind Kim. It was funny if I thought about. Me a fire elemental hiding behind a human girl for protection. But I felt safe around Kim. It didn't _feel_ like this man was a threat. But I never was the best judge of character.

"This is one of my soon to be step sisters I was telling you about. She's Celeste the younger one." Kim says pulling me from behind her.

I don't think she gets my phobia of other humans anymore. I can't even speak in front of new people. It was like I just freeze. People got this urge to bully me for no reason. I'm serious almost everyone I've talked too. Maybe it's my some what docile nature that makes me an easy target.

Even some adults have been cruel to me. So to make a long story short, it takes forever to get me to trust you enough to talk to you. I have to have a very high level of trust to really let lose with you. That's like trusting you with my life level of trust. I've even gone too a therapist before. Nothing works I either trust you or I don't. If I don't good luck trying to talk with me.

"Say hi Celeste." Kim says.

I open my mouth to say anything but nothing comes out. I know I was embarrassing myself but I just can't help it. Eventually I give up look at the ground and just wave. Then I jump behind Kim again. Wow I must look pathetic. I'm such a baby.

"Wow she's worse than Kim was."

I know I wasn't supposed to hear whoever said that. My hearing is just really good. But it still hurt that he thought that, even if it is true. I shake my head trying to release some of my anger before I randomly com bust and burn this house to the ground.

So far it seemed to work. I can't have anyone finding out my family's secret. That would be a disaster. I wonder if they'd dis own me for that? Okay these thoughts are so not helping me stay calm. Shut up stupid brain.

"Oh we've all heard tons about you." The woman with scars says coming closer to me. I don't focus on them to much. After all I know how it feels to be stared at. I'd never want anyone to feel that way.

I wish I could ask the woman's name. I wish I could say anything. I settle for looking at Kim then flicking my eyes over to Emily. Kim gets the message almost instantly.

"This is Emily Young. That's Sam Uley, that's Jared my boyfriend, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, that's Claire Young Emily's niece, Seth Clearwater, Leah his older sister and Jacob Black. Did you get that?" She asks. I nod my head slowly still processing the information.

"Stop looking like that, they don't bite." Kim laughs.

Did I really look that scared? Well no duh, if you feel terrified your going to look terrified. And if I looked even a forth of how scared I felt they must think I saw the devil himself. But come on I was scared of Kim at one point! Kim couldn't hurt a fly.

These guys looked like they eat steroids for lunch. No they don't take steroids they'd look all gross if they did. They're just naturally huge. I hope all the boys aren't like that. If they are I might as well just live in my room cause I won't have the courage to step outside.

I can't respond in the usual friendly banter me and Kim have. So I just blush and bite my lip. I focus my attention on the ceiling. I was kind of praying that a part of the roof would suddenly cave in and crush me. It would put an end to the mortification. I have no such luck.

"Is she okay?" Jared asks.

"Yeah she just doesn't like being around other people. It took me 3 months to get her to say more than Hi Kim how are you. I was just hoping she would say something now." Kim whines looking back at me.

I want to talk I just can't! I give Kim my best puppy dog look. I learned from my Mom and she was the Queen of that look.

"I'm not mad. I just want you to make friends." She sighs. I shrug my shoulders. I've been fine without friends for years. I don't suddenly need them now. I can just carry on with how I was in Hawaii.

As if Kim knows what I'm thinking. "Don't even think about it. I will have you talking by the time you start school." She says. I narrow my eyes at her showing my dislike for that idea. "Glaring won't help. Come on just say two words. For your older sister?" She begs.

"Hpm." I grunt.

"That. Is. Not. a. word." She says lowly.

I side step away from her. She was using her angry tone. I know better than to be near Kim when she uses that voice. It means she wants to hurt you. And rest assure she will be able to find some way to hurt you. I was not eager to get my head slammed into the ground. But then again that would remind me of home. After all that was Nancy's favorite activity although she preferred lockers and brick walls.

Nancy was my main bully at my old school. She lived to make me want to die. She did that to everyone so I didn't take it personally. She had anger issues and she was insecure. She was only a bitch because she didn't know how to express her emotions and fears properly.

I don't even bother trying to say a word for Kim. So instead I start to sign to her.

'Did you really expect me to say anything to people I don't know? Why is that Sam guy so scary?' I ask my hands making the motions.

"Ugh your going back to this again? I thought we moved passed this on month 2." She sighs throwing her arms in the air.

'Sorry I want to talk but I can't. Do you see these guys their all huge, and scary? How are the few friends you have huge and scary? You we're just like me 3 months ago.' I sign.

"They aren't scary. Your just too shy. Jared brought me out of my shell. Now I'm going to bring you out of yours."

'But I like it in my shell it's warm and cozy. Stop saying stuff like that out loud. It makes me embarrassed.' I smile focusing on Kim and only Kim. If I did that I felt less scared.

"Well don't say it then." Kim laughs with me.

"Am I the only one confused right now?" The guy I think is Embry asks.

"No I'm pretty sure we're all confused." Jacob says.

"You didn't tell us she was mute." Paul laughs. Hey he was the guy that insulted me earlier.

'Tell him I'm not a mute. I just don't like talking. And assholes like him are the reason I don't like talking in the first place.'

" She said she isn't a mute, she just doesn't like talking. And I'm not saying that Celeste. Sometimes your all innocent and then your not. You confuse me." She says.

' I think I might be bi-polar.'

"Oh great I'm living with a crazy."

'I am not crazy.' I pout.

"Are you sure you seem a little jumbled in the brain." She grins tapping my head.

'Your mean. Can we leave now? I don't feel like this meeting is going as planned. I feel retarded.'

"They don't think your retarded. And I want you to talk to Jared." Kim says.

'Why do you keep saying stuff out loud. You must be some kind of demon sent to torture me. I can't talk to Jared. I'm too nervous.'

"Hey I trust him and you trust me. Just transfer the trust over to him." She says.

'We aren't leaving until I say something are we?' I sigh.

"No we are not." She says proudly.

'You horrible woman.'

"Yeah, yeah just say something." She says.

'Fine I'll try.'

I clear my throat. I look over all the boys trying to find the friendliest looking face. My eyes stop over Seth. He looks like he's the youngest. He also has a huge smile and a friendly aura around him. I look him in the eyes and freeze.

Time itself just stopped. Everything seemed to go quiet. It was as if the universe wanted this moment to be permanently engraved in my memory forever.

His eyes are so wonderful. They burn as bright as the sun itself! They hold the so much warmth and emotion. He was the only thing that mattered in this room. I wanted nothing more than to be with him. I instantly have a deep feeling of trust towards him.

I would do anything to make him happy. I also wanted to hold him. He was so adorable. It took every single ounce of will power and self restraint I had too not go squeeze the stuffing out of him. He must think I'm weird staring at him like this.

I let out a a shaky breath and break eye contact for a moment. I couldn't look away from his eyes for more than a second they were like magnets for me. But If I stared at them long enough I felt like I would be sucked into those intense pools. He is so frustratingly perfect. How could I feel so strongly about him. I don't even know Seth but he just seemed like the most wonderful person I'd ever meet.

I knew in that moment I had found my Ditenero. I had found my mate! One part of me was over flowing with joy. But the other half was scared. Scared of rejection. What would he think of my true form? Would he find me exotic and pretty? Would he find me revolting? Of course he couldn't he is the missing half of my soul. He loves me, well he will love me.

I just need to say something. Anything at all. Open your mouth and speak woman! Don't stare at him like an idiot. Be charming and sweet. Say something witty. JUST STOP STARING !

"You have an unique name. It''s nice unlike my name. I was named after a shade of blue. An ugly shade of blue at that. The name my parents had agreed on was Blaze, but my Mom was still high off of pain medication so she wrote Celeste. It's her favorite color. Blaze is middle name but no one calls me it. I don't know why though." Okay that was... not good. I should have kept staring. Why did I open my mouth?

"Oh my gosh I'm babbling. I do that when I'm nervous. Not that I'm nervous right now. Even though Kim didn't give me any warning about how many of you there are. I only thought I was meeting Jared. That was horrifying enough, but now I'm in a room with 10 other people. I'm afraid of other people. This is a large group of humans for one room." I squeak. _Shut up! _Shut up! SHUT UP! WHY CAN'T I SHUT UP!

"Wow, Seth you got lucky. Your a total stranger and she just gave you her life story." Kim giggles.

"I'm nervous." I blush.

"You stated that many times in your rant." Kim says through her fit of laughter.

It seems whether they are step sisters or blood sisters they laugh at your pain. This wasn't funny. I had just made my Ditenero think I'm a freak. I'm going to go jump in a lake in fire form to commit suicide. Life is just too embarrassing to live anymore. I once again pray that the roof will cave in on me. When you wish upon a star my butt. I've been wishing for that too happen since we got here.

Suddenly the room erupts in laughter even Sam who looked so imposing is laughing. Why do I always end up getting laughed at? I almost start crying but then the sound of Seth's laughter reach my ears. It's like silk on my ears. I had made him laugh... I made Seth Happy! I start to smile at everyone. I could careless if they we're laughing with me or at me. Seth was enjoying himself and that made me enjoy myself.

Seth gets up crossing the room quickly. He moves like he's flying or floating across the ground. My eyes trail down to his body watching the way his muscles rippled with his movements. I quickly move my eyes back to his face trying not too blush. His grin got wider when he stopped in front of me.

"Nice to meet you _Blaze_." He says sticking his hand out.

Wow his voice is nice. Wait he said the name I like. He didn't call me Celeste! He listened to me. I think I might faint. No, get a hold of yourself. I look at his out stretched hand for a second.

My body temperature is higher than a normal human's. I could lower it but that could take a while. Oh forget it, he can't figure out I'm a fire goddess by touching me. I take his hand and shake it. He seems surprised by my strength. I think I was channeling the force I wanted to put in my hug into a handshake. I loosen my grip so I don't hurt him. His eyes flash with curiosity and mischief. What was he thinking? I wouldn't be able to read his mind until he was fully my mate. A blush springs onto my face. Why did I think that.

After a second he stops shaking my hand and just holds it. The contact is nice and I don't want to let go. But we have an audience. And I just realized Kim is going to talk to my Mom about this exchange. I would have to tell her anyway so she could go into detail about mates and such. But Kim would give her some blown out of proportion overly romanticized version of our meeting. And Mom being as hopelessly romantic as she is might believe it. Oh the blatant stupidity.

"Can I have my hand back?" I ask.

He immediately drops my hand with a blush of his own. He's so precious! We just stare at each other with goofy grins on our faces. His mood was infectious. Kim sighs looking at her watch.

"We should be getting home now. We can finish your tour of La Push tomorrow." Kim says.

Right when I started enjoying myself darn it. I really want to hang out with Seth I want to get to know him.

"Do you two _have _to go?" Seth asks.

"Yes." Kim sighs sadly. "Hey I have an idea Seth could show you around La Push tomorrow." She says.

I could kiss her right now! Except I'm not gay and she's my sister. And I have Seth to kiss. Oh how I wanted to kiss him good bye.

"That's a great idea." Seth says.

"I'll put your numbers in her phone." She says.

Numbers?

"Yeah." She smiles motioning to the whole room. "You still think out loud?"

"Not everyone changes as quick as you Kimmy." I grumble.

"We'll see you guys later." Kim says. She leans up to kiss Jared on the cheek. Wait when did Jared move? Maybe when I was looking at Seth. I was zoned out of everything then.

"Bye nice meeting you all." I say still not looking away from Seth.

"Come on." Kim says grabbing my hand and opening the door.

"Bye Seth!" I wave one last time.

We walk in relative silence. I keep glancing back at the little red house longingly as we walked further and further away from my mate. My Mom said everyone got antsy the first time they have to leave their mate. But she had never described it like this. In fact the whole thing felt _way_ more intense then she explained.

It was actually kind of scary feeling. So many things could go wrong while I wasn't there. Seth is human he could die so easily. It would be all my fault. I should be there protecting him. I need to stay by his side. What if he needs me and I'm not there for him? I almost turned around and ran back to his side. But I didn't, I almost did though. Our bond must be super strong.

"So how do you like La Push?" Kim asks.

I didn't like a lot of things in La Push. I didn't like the Grey sky. I didn't like the constant rain. I didn't like how muddy it is. I didn't like how sad Phoenix seemed. But I had found my mate that seemed to out weigh any bad things. I was really lucky 14 and I've found my soul mate. My Mom had just found her mate at 38! Boy was I lucky.

"I think it's perfect." I grin glancing back at the little house one last time. I would see Seth tomorrow. Life couldn't possibly get better than this!

* * *

Made this chapter extra long. So do you guys like it?


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe you found your mate before me." Phoenix says.

"Well believe it sis." I say brushing my teeth.

"I'm older than you!" She hisses.

"And?" I ask looking at her.

"And that isn't fair!" She pouts.

I roll my eyes and spit. Then I gargle some mouth wash. After spitting that I turn to address my sister.

"Oh sweetie." I say putting my hand on her shoulder. "Life isn't fair."

I then rummage through the bath room draw till I find my hair dryer. I had just unpacked my stuff yesterday. I couldn't sleep from all the excitement. I finally fell asleep at 2 am. I still woke up at 5 though. At least that's when I assumed the sun rose. I couldn't actually see the sun through all the darn clouds. _Stupid clouds._

I usually don't make an effort to look good. But today is a special occasion. Seth is taking me for my tour of La Push. It would be criminal for me to meet him in a hoodie and jeans. So today I am actually attempting to get myself all dolled up.

I just took a shower using my favorite Strawberry scented shampoo. I must have made to much noise because Phoenix woke up. She isn't exactly a ray of sunshine in the morning. Hahahaha ray of sunshine I crack myself up. Anyways she helped me pick out a adorable outfit.

Lucky she came when she did. I had been trying to pick an outfit for nearly two hours. Every time I settled on one I'd imagine Seth's face and put it back. He was hot with a capital h. I couldn't pick just any old thing. I had to knock him off his feet when he sees me.

The outfit we chose was guaranteed to do just that. A white pair of sunglasses. A pair of dark blue skinny jeans. A yellow Sponge Bob T-shirt. My favorite hot pink hoodie. Some red and pink tennis shoes and my lucky charm bracelet. It was simple so it didn't look like I tried to hard. But it also doesn't look like I just threw something on. It complimented my figure without showing very much skin. It screamed me.

"What happened to the single ladies club? If you guys get one I should to. It might brighten up my new found crappy existence." She says.

"Don't be so dramatic." I sigh.

I plug in the blow dryer. Turning it on high I move it around to dry my wet locks. I could just as easily do it without my hair. But Mom says I have to get used to not using my powers. Which sucks, but who cares! I still have a date with Seth today.

"I am not dramatic." She says over the blow dryer.

I don't listen I just enjoy the soothing heat on my scalp. It feels so nice. Suddenly it turns off. I look to see Phoenix holding the plug.

"You listen to me when I'm talking to you." She says.

"Sorry I don't enjoy hearing you bitch." I say. "Brush my hair please." I say.

She sighs but motions for me to sit somewhere. I close the toilet seat and she begins brushing my hair. I lean back into her gentle touch. I love getting my hair brushed. After a couple minutes she finishes.

I stand up and look at myself in the mirror. I reach for my pink lip stick and apply it.

"How do I look?" I ask striking a pose.

"Great." says giving me a thumbs up.

"Thanks for helping me Nix." I say hugging her.

"That's what sisters are for Celeste." She says hugging me back.

We exit the bathroom and walk down the stairs.

"So when is what's his name coming to pick you up?" She asks.

"His name is Seth which you would know if you listened to me." I say. "And Kim said he was coming at 12:00." I shrug.

"Oh well what time is it?" She asks.

I glance at my Mickey Mouse watch.

"11:20." I say.

"Want to get something to eat?" She asks.

"Yep." I say.

We walk into the kitchen to find Blake and Kim eating.

"Good morning girls." Blake says.

"Morning Blake." I say.

"Hey." Phoenix says sitting down.

"Cups?" I ask.

"Over there." He answers.

I walk over to the place he pointed to. Retrieving the cup I move over to the coffee machine. I pour myself a sup and take a sip.

"You drink it black?" Kim asks.

"Yep." I say smacking my lips.

"Gross, your dolled up." Kim says.

"Mm hmm." I say.

"Is this anything to do with Seth?" Kim asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"Maybe it does maybe it doesn't." I laugh. "Where is Mom?" I ask.

"Where she always is before 11:30." Blake says looking up from his newspaper.

"Still asleep." Phoenix laughs shaking her head.

"You got it." Blake says.

Phoenix hands me an apple. I snack on those two enjoying my little breakfast. I don't eat much, it's probably because I'm so small. But when I use my powers I have to eat more because I burn energy really fast. Hahahaha burn. Fire jokes, they never get old. I finish my food slowly.

I walk into the living room to see Kim's cat muffin and Athena staring at each other.

"Athena come." I order.

She walks towards me still staring at Muffin. I'm not much of a cat person but I don't want the poor thing to get mauled. I sit on the floor and Athena sits next to me. I pat her head and turn on the TV. I flick through the channels lazily. I finally settle on Sponge Bob.

It's the episode where Squid-ward hates crabby patties. I love this show. Turning it up I scoot closer. I watch the whole episode not moving an inch. When it ends I sigh, until the next episode comes on. It's a new one.

"Your going to go blind sitting that close to the TV."

"Good afternoon Mom." I say.

"Huh?" She yawns.

"It's 12:08." I say.

"Really it feels more like 9:00." She says sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal.

"Well it's not." I giggle.

"What are you gonna do today?" I ask.

"Blake and I are going out for dinner. But I'm gonna go try to get a job at the Hospital first." She says.

"Cool." I say.

"So am I going to meet my future son-in-law today?" She asks.

"Mom!" I blush.

"What? I'm just asking." She says smiling slyly.

"I'll have him come in before we go." I say. " Please don't do anything embarrassing." I beg her.

"What? Me? When have I ever embarrassed you?" She asks.

"Well" I start.

"I don't need examples!"

_Ding Dong_

"I think that's him!" I squeal getting up.

"Well go answer the door." Mom laughs.

I run to the door. I straighten out my hair and clothes before I open the door. When I do Seth is standing there looking very yummy. He is wearing a pair of faded (by age) jeans. A white T-shirt and black tennis shoes.

"Hey Blaze!" Seth grins.

"H-hi Seth." I say smiling back.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I overslept, long night." He says.

We're you as excited as me?

"Your only ten minutes late. Not that big of a deal." I say.

"You shouldn't wait for anyone." He frowns.

Since I don't have a response. I just look down to hide the blush.

"Can I come in?" He asks.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I say blushing brighter.

I step out of the way so he can come inside. He walks in and I close the door on the dreary outside world. We just look at each other. Me blushing and him smiling. Then Nixxy pops up.

"Hey Celeste, have you seen my cell pho. Hello there." Nixxy says stopping.

"Hi." Seth says.

"This must be Seth." She grins walking over to my side.

"Who is this?" Seth asks.

"This is my sister Phoenix." I say.

"Older sister." Phoenix corrects. "Call me Nixxy." She says extending her hand out.

"Okay then Nixxy." Seth says taking her hand.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how old are you?" Nixxy asks glaring at him.

I didn't even ask that. I lean forward slightly curious.

"Fourteen." He answers.

"Are you shitting me?" Nix asks staring at him.

"Nope." He says.

"Wow, are you on steroids?" She asks.

"Shut up before I cut off your feet." I whisper quiet enough for Seth to not hear.

"Fine, fine I'll leave. Nice meeting you Seth." Phoenix waves going back up stairs.

When she leaves I turn to him.

"I'm so sorry." I apologize.

"Don't be. I have a sister she's way worse." Seth laughs.

"My Mom's worse." I say. "She acts like she's 15 sometimes." I sigh.

"Now I have to meet her." He smiles.

"You sure?" I ask not really wanting them to meet.

I love my Mom I really do. But she is the queen of embarrassing Mom's. The last guy I brought home she broke out the baby pictures. God I wanted to die.

"Yeah is she here?" He asks.

"Follow me." I say grabbing his hand and leading him down the hall.

We walk into the living room where Mom is watching Sponge Bob.

"Mom this is Seth." I say giving her a pleading look.

"Hello." She says standing up.

"Hello Mrs. Davis." Seth says shaking her hand. "You look even prettier than Kim described you." He says shaking her hand.

Mom smiles, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Why thank you." Mom laughs. "You kids have fun on whatever your doing." She says winking at me.

I glare at her but she just laughs and sits down. I shake my head and bend down to pet Athena.

"Bye girl I'll be back in a bit." I say.

She barks as an answer. I laugh and pet her one last time before standing up. Seth takes my hand and leads me to the front door.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Uh huh." I nod.

"Great."

He opens the door and we walk outside. It's Grey but not raining. The grass is wet and there are some puddles on the pavement. We start off down the street. Seth has let go of my hand now. Which makes me kind of sad. I keep glancing at Seth. I put up my hoodie just in case it starts to rain.

"So." He says.

"So." I say back.

"Your not stuttering." He says suddenly.

Why would I stutter near my mate? I only stutter when I'm scared. You make me feel safe and warm.

"I stutter when I'm nervous." I shrug.

"So your not nervous?" He asks.

"Should I be?" I ask.

"Well, Kim just said you were really shy." He says.

"I am shy. Your just so friendly you make me relax." I say.

"Okay." He nods. "I'm glad I make you relax." He smiles.

"So what do you do around here?" I ask.

"Well what do you like?" He asks.

"The beach, books, chess and the mall." I say.

"Chess?" He laughs.

"What it's fun." I say.

"Not really. My Dad liked it though." He says.

"Liked ?" I ask.

"He died two months ago." He says looking at the ground.

Figures I would be the one to get him talking about his dead Father. I'm so stupid. Oh god why did I say I like chess. I should have said nail polish or something!

"I am so sorry." I gasp covering my mouth.

"Don't be its nobodies fault." He says smiling.

It didn't look very happy though. I inch my hand towards his until I have a soft hold on it. I want to make him happy again.

"My Dad ran off." I blurt out.

"Why?" He asks curiously. "If that's not too personal."

"Well I asked about yours. It was for another woman. He calls me every once in a while. He sends me money and gifts. But he doesn't feel like my Dad. It's more like some distant relative." I say.

"That sucks." He says.

"Nah I don't really remember him. You can't miss what you don't know." I say. "Nixxy remembers him though. That's why she's so mean to Blake. She wants Mom and him to get back together."

"How long ago was it?" He asks.

"Can't remember. I was pretty young though." I mumble.

We walk for a while. Throwing idle chit chat back and forth. Nothing too deep or interesting. He'll randomly stop to show me something or take me in somewhere. The smell of salt water reaches my nose soon.

"Are we near a beach?" I ask.

"Yeah, how can you tell?" He asks.

"I smell the salt water." I say.

His eyebrows wrinkle and I wonder what's wrong. Then I think how adorable he looks. I blush and look away from him.

"Hey Blaze?"

"Yes Seth." I ask.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Ruby red. I like pink too." I say. "How about you?"

"Blue." He says.

"Favorite singer?" I ask.

"Never been big on music, Owl City." He says.

"I like them. My favorite has to be Taylor Swift." I say.

"Claire likes her." He says.

"Claire?" I say.

"Emily's niece." I nod.

I can see the beach now. I hop over a log and take a deep breathe.

"Come on." I say grabbing Seth arm and running. My hood slips off from my speed.

I stop just when we reach the edge of the shore. It was pretty. The waves lightly crashed on the shore. The view was pretty but I couldn't help but think of Hawaii.

No beach in the world could top Hawaii's. It was breathtaking. It demanded you stop and stare. This beach was dull compared to it. But maybe it was because it had no Sun. The sun makes everything prettier.

"It's prettier?" I ask panting

"I know something prettier." It was so quiet if I was Human I wouldn't have heard.

But I'm not a Human and I did hear. My cheeks darkened to unbelievable colors. I didn't know I could blush so much. I slowly put my hod back on and look at him in the corner.

"Why are you wearing those?" He asks.

"What?" I ask turning to him.

"These." He laughs tapping the side.

I had lost my brown contacts. After a while they just dissolve. That's the down side to them being magic. You never know when they'll go away.

"Uh." I say. "I have bad vision. And I had to wear my back up pair of contacts." I say.

"Oh well, what does that have to do with sunglasses?" He asks scratching the back of his head.

"The color is stupid. I got them when I was going through a weird faze." I say.

I love my natural eye color. It's not quite red. It's more golden with specks of red. I think it's exotic and beautiful. It's rare for fire beings to have that color eyes. I get many compliments about them.

"They can't be that bad." He says reaching for my sunglasses.

"Wait, y-you promise you won't laugh?" I ask.

It would really hurt if he doesn't like my eyes. I'm really proud of them.

"Promise." He grins taking them off.

I stand perfectly still as he looks into them.

"Pretty weird right?" I sigh.

"Actually they look, I don't they suit you." He says pulling my hood back down.

"Really thanks Seth." I say.

I'm about to lean forward and kiss him. But stop, this isn't the Magical world. Things don't move as quick. Humans are slow with relationships. If I don't take this step by step he'll think badly of me. I'm not even sure if this counts as a date.

"Hey, what's wrong Blaze? I thought we were having fun?" Seth says.

Then I realize I've started to frown.

"Oh I am. It's just something else." I assure him placing my hand on his arm.

"Do you not like La,Push?" He asks.

"La,Push is fine. I could do without the rain and fog. But it's fine." I laugh.

We spend the whole day touring La, Push. It's not glamorous but it's pleasant and welcoming. It makes you feel like your back home. Even if it isn't your home. I find myself liking more by the second. Which might be because of Seth, but I still like it.

But it seems to end all to soon. And we are walking up my drive way.

"Seth are we friends?" I ask him slowly.

"Of course we are." He says throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"Good, I have at least one friend before school starts." I smile.

"The whole pack are your friends." He says.

"Huh?" What is he talking about.

"I mean the gang. We all like you. We call ourselves the pack as a joke." He says.

I can smell the nervousness on him. I let the little lie go though. It's not that important. He walks me to the door.

"So when will I see you again?" I ask.

"Tomorrow is Sunday. Why not then? Jared can bring you girls over to Sam's house." He says.

"Cool." I snicker.

He gives me a funny look.

"It's a play on our names." I lie.

"Oh well see you tomorrow Blaze." He says waving goodbye.

I watch as he turns into a dot in the distance. I finally shut the door. I lean against the wood for support as my legs turn to jelly. I was going to see Seth twice in less than a week! How amazing is that? Crap! I'll have to find something to wear. I groan and slide down the door. This may take a while.


End file.
